Poem or Poetry
by Akina Usagi
Summary: "Kau tidak perlu menjadi mahasiswa jurusan Sastra untuk bisa membuat sebuah puisi, Teme."  Tantangan sederhana yang diberikan Naruto pada Sasuke. Understand it: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!


**Poem or Poetry**

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Sensei punyaa~

Pair : NaruSasu

Rated : T

Genre : romancee~

**Warning **: AU. **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ****! **Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Typo, OOC, dll, dkk, dst.

**Author Notes : **fic yang terinspirasi dari penjelasan dosen _Exploring Poetry_ saya tentang satu buku yang pernah dibaca beliau yang berhubungan dengan pernyataan cinta dan puisi. Seperti biasa, saya ulang _warning_ di atas, biar ga ada _reader_ yang 'nyasar' : ** DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Enjoy It!**

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Sasuke memandang selembar kertas yang sejak tadi ada di atas meja belajarnya. Kertas itu masih bersih, sama sekali belum terkena coretan tinta seperti kertas-kertas sebelumnya—yang berakhir di tempat sampah.

Baru kali ini Uchiha bungsu itu mengalami kesulitan untuk mengerjakan 'tugas' yang di dapatkannya, mengingat ia adalah seorang jenius. Tapi 'tugas' yang didapatkannya kali ini sama sekali baru dan belum pernah ia dapatkan sebelumnya. Dan 'tugas' ini.. benar-benar membuat pemuda berambut _raven_ itu harus memutar otak sampai tengah malam seperti sekarang.

**.**

_**Flashback**_

"Tadi kau bilang apa?"

"Aku bilang, 'aku mencintaimu'. Apa kau tuli? Aku sudah mengulangnya sebanyak tiga kali, Dobe."

Pemuda pirang yang berdiri tepat dihadapan Sasuke masih berusaha mencerna perkataan lawan bicaranya dengan baik. Beberapa saat yang lalu, pemuda bernama Namikaze Naruto itu mendengar 'ungkapan perasaan' dari teman 'akrab'nya yang juga merupakan juniornya di universitas ini.

Kaget? Tentu saja Naruto kaget. Kalau saja sekarang mereka tidak sedang berada di koridor kampus, pemuda pirang itu mungkin tidak akan segan untuk memekik keras setelah paham apa yang telah didengarnya dari pemuda yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu. Tapi walaupun koridor ini sepi, Naruto tidak mau mengambil resiko dikerubungi mahasiswa dan staf kampus yang panik ketika mendengar teriakannya nanti.

"Jadi bagaimana, Dobe? Kau mau jadi kekasihku?" tanya Sasuke menepis keheningan yang melingkupi mereka.

"Sasuke, kau tidak sedang mengigau 'kan?" Naruto balik bertanya, mengacuhkan pertanyaan yang lebih dulu ditujukan padanya.

"Tidak."

"Kau salah minum obat?"

"Tidak.

"Kepalamu terbentur sesuatu mungkin?"

Sasuke mendengus dan mengerlingkan mata. Pemuda itu sudah mengira kalau pemuda di depannya akan bersikap seperti ini. Yah, Naruto memang lamban dalam urusan tertentu—termasuk urusan cinta.

"Kurasa aku harus membawamu ke poliklinik, Teme. Ayo," ajak Naruto yang kini berbalik dan bersiap melangkah.

"Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu, Namikaze Naruto. AKU MENCINTAIMU," tutur Sasuke tegas, membuat Naruto mengurungkan niat untuk beranjak.

"Aku tidak tuli, Uchiha Sasuke. Aku sudah mendengar kata-kata itu terlontar dari mulutmu sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu," balas Naruto tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau mengabaikannya?"

"Karena kurasa ada yang salah dengan sistem berfikirmu. Apa kau tidak sadar kalau kau baru saja 'menembak' seniormu?"

"Aku sadar, Dobe."

"Kau juga sadar kalau kau baru saja 'menembak' seseorang yang kau anggap 'rival'?"

"Aku sadar."

"Dan apa kau juga sadar, kau baru saja menyatakan cinta pada seorang 'lelaki'?" tanya Naruto dengan nada penekanan di kata terakhir.

"Kau pikir aku sedang mabuk?" Sasuke balas bertanya. "Aku seruis, Naruto."

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya. Iris safirnya langsung menumbuk iris onyx milik Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya serius.

Mereka bertatapan selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah buku berukuran sedang dan bersampul coklat dari ransel di bahunya. Si bungsu Uchiha menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dari sorot matanya, Naruto tahu kalau juniornya itu sedang bingung dan menuntut penjelasan.

Naruto mengangkat buku yang ada di tangannya setinggi dada. Di tengah-tengah _cover_ buku bermotif unik itu terdapat tulisan yang dicetak agak besar dan tebal; _Poem and Poetry_.

"Buatkan aku sebuah puisi," ungkap Naruto, membuat Sasuke membulatkan mata.

"Apa?"

"Buatkan aku sebuah puisi," ulang Naruto. "Tuangkan apa yang kau rasakan padaku ke dalam sebuah puisi," tutur Naruto.

Sasuke tertegun. Matanya memandang seniornya dan buku yang ditunjukkan padanya secara bergantian. Bagaimana bisa Naruto memintanya untuk menulis sebuah puisi?

"Bagaimana bisa aku membuat puisi? Aku bahkan tidak pernah masuk kelas Sastra yang kau ambil itu, Dobe!" ungkap Sasuke.

"Kau tidak perlu menjadi mahasiswa jurusan Sastra untuk bisa membuat sebuah puisi, Teme," balas Naruto kalem.

"Oke. Tapi apa kau lupa? Aku mahasiswa jurusan Matematika!" ungkap Sasuke lagi.

"Tidak ada larangan bagi mahasiswa jurusan Matematika untuk membuat puisi bukan?"

Sasuke kembali menatap iris biru Naruto, mencoba mencari maksud tersembunyi dari perkataan pemuda itu. Sasuke tak habis pikir kenapa Naruto memintanya untuk menulis puisi, padahal sang Namikaze itu tahu benar kalau Sasuke tidak begitu menyukai karya sastra fiksi semacam puisi dan novel. Sasuke bahkan lebih menyukai buku-buku ilmiah, biografi dan ensiklopedia sebagai temannya menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan.

"Aku akan memberitahumu sesuatu," ucap Naruto. "Bagiku, orang yang tidak bisa sekedar menuliskan puisi untuk menyampaikan perasaan mereka pada orang lain adalah seseorang yang kaku, tidak peka, dan tidak benar-benar memiliki cinta."

Naruto menangkap sirat terkejut dari sepasang onyx yang masih ditatapnya erat hingga detik ini. Pemuda itu tahu benar kalau sejak Sasuke berdiri menghadangnya di koridor sepi ini, sang Uchiha tidak sedang dalam sikap main-main.

"Aku sudah mengatakan perasaanku padamu. Untuk apa aku menulis puisi yang isinya adalah hal yang sudah kau dengar langsung tadi?" Sasuke mencoba menahan kekesalannya.

"Aku ingin tahu seberapa serius kau memiliki perasaan itu padaku. Aku tidak yakin kau benar-benar memiliki perasaan itu," Naruto kembali menyimpan bukunya ke dalam ransel.

"Apa? Apa perkataanku tadi masih kurang jelas untukmu?"

"Aku memang sudah mendengar pernyataanmu, tapi kalimat 'Aku mencintaimu' tidak bisa mempresentasikan bagaimana perasaan keseluruhan yang kau miliki padaku. Kata itu terlalu umum, Sasuke," papar Naruto.

Sasuke kembali terdiam. Matanya masih terfokus pada Naruto yang kini sedang sibuk menarik retsleting tas hitamnya. Dan ketika matanya kembali bertumbukan dengan iris biru menenangkan itu, Sasuke sadar kalau Naruto serius dengan ucapannya.

"Kalau aku sudah membuat puisi itu... apa kau akan membalas perasaanku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan hal itu, tapi yang jelas, aku akan mengambil puisi itu lusa. Dan kalau kau tidak berhasil membuatnya.." Naruto menggantungkan ucapannya. "_Being friend is not bad choice for us._"

_**End of flashback**_

_**.**_

Itulah tugas yang didapat Uchiha Sasuke dari seniornya yang bernama Namikaze Naruto. Sasuke merutuki keinginan Naruto yang tampak mustahil baginya. Oke, Sasuke setidaknya pernah diajari pelajaran Bahasa selama Sekolah Dasar sampai Sekolah Menengah Atas, tapi kembali pada permasalahan awal; Sasuke tidak menyukai karya sastra fiksi semacam puisi dan novel. Kalau menyukai saja tidak, bagaimana bisa pemuda itu membuatnya?

"Kenapa dia tidak memintaku untuk memecahkan masalah kalkulus atau statistika saja sih?" gerutunya kesal sembari memijit pelipisnya.

Sasuke memang mencintai Naruto. Jangan tanyakan sejak kapan ia jatuh cinta pada si pirang, karena Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu pasti kapan hal itu terjadi. Yang ia tahu, ia memiliki perasaan 'berlebih' pada sang Namikaze.

Dua orang itu pertama bertemu di perpustakaan, ketika Sasuke sibuk dengan buku tugasnya yang penuh angka-angka dan Naruto yang sibuk dengan tugas _Library Research-_nya.

Awalnya mereka hanya sering bertemu disana, namun kemudian Naruto mengajak pemuda berkulit putih susu itu berkenalan. Dari perkenalan itulah Sasuke tahu kalau ternyata Naruto berusia dua tahun diatasnya, padahal awalnya dia menyangka Naruto adalah adik tingkatnya—salahkan sikap dan sifat Naruto yang kadang amat kekanakan dan polos.

Sejak awal keduanya memang sudah menunjukkan karakter masing-masing; Sasuke dengan sifat dingin dan datarnya, dan Naruto dengan sifat ceria dan bersahabatnya. Keduanya pun menyadari kalau mereka tidak bisa berteman layaknya orang pada umumnya. Ego keduanya menghalangi salah satu pihak untuk mengalah ketika satu pertengkaran tengah 'meletus' diantara mereka.

Dan sekarang, ketika Sasuke sudah berhasil meyakinkan diri tentang perasaannya pada Naruto dan memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan hal itu, Naruto memintanya untuk menulis semua yang ia rasakan dalam format puisi. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang dan berat.

**# # #**

"Dia sudah mengatakannya padamu, Naruto?"

Satu pertanyaan itu berhasil menghentikan gerak tangan si pemuda beriris langit yang sejak tadi sibuk dengan lembaran _summary-_nya. Naruto memandang sang penanya yang sedang duduk tenang sembari membaca buku di depannya.

"Aku sudah memberitahumu 'kan? Cepat atau lambat dia pasti mengatakan perasaannya padamu. Dia bukan tipe orang yang mau menyimpan ataupun menyembunyikan perasaan semacam itu," lanjut lelaki dengan lengan kemeja yang dilipat sesiku.

"Ya. Dia sudah mengatakannya padaku," sahut Naruto. Dua tangannya langsung membereskan semua kertas, buku dan alat tulisnya yang berserakan di meja kantin ini.

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya?"

"Aku memintanya membuat puisi." Perkataan itu pun berhasil mengalihkan pandangan lelaki berambut panjang yang diikat rapi.

"Kau memintanya membuat puisi?" ulangnya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Yah—aku butuh waktu untuk memikirkan jawabannya. Lagipula, aku juga ingin tahu perasaan seperti apa yang dia punya untukku. _I don't want to have a crush with him, you know?_" balas Naruto.

"_Is that mean you want to have a serious relationship with him?_"

"_Wha—I'm not saying that!_" Naruto mengelak, namun hal itu malah membuat lawan bicaranya sedikit menyeringai.

"_Actually I don't have any problem if both of you have that relationship. I don't mind it,_" ucap si lawan bicara. "_Besides, I know how's your feelin' for him. You can't lie, can you?_"

Naruto segera bangun dari duduknya dan menyampirkan ranselnya di bahu sebelah kanan dengan sebelah tangan, sementara tangannya yang lain membawa beberapa buku yang baru saja dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan beberapa saat yang lalu.

"_I have to go now. Thanks for your help, _Itachi-nii," pamitnya cepat.

Uchiha Itachi, lelaki yang tak lain adalah kakak kadung dan satu-satunya keluarga Sasuke yang tersisa, tersenyum lembut. Lelaki itu memandang Naruto yang tengah menyapa temannya di koridor luar kantin.

"Entah apa yang akan dikatakan kaasan dan tousan di surga tentang sikapku yang membiarkan rasa itu tumbuh di hati Sasuke," bisiknya, kemudian menghela nafas. "Mungkin mereka akan menghukumku ketika kami bertemu lagi nanti."

Itachi dan Sasuke hanya tinggal berdua. Ibu mereka meninggal beberapa saat setelah persalinan Sasuke, sementara sang ayah meninggal karena kecelakaan kerja. Mereka hanya tinggal berdua; saling bergantung, saling menyayangi, dan saling menjaga satu sama lain.

"Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan? Aku tidak mungkin mengalahkan sifat keras kepala Sasuke. Aku tidak mungkin bisa menyingkirkan perasaan itu dari hatinya, iya 'kan.. kaasan, tousan?" lirihnya.

Pada awalnya Itachi memang berusaha memisahkan adiknya dan adik tingkatnya –Itachi adalah mahasiswa Sastra tingkat akhir– dan menjaga agar perasaan cinta tidak 'mencemari' hati adiknya.

Tidak, tidak. Itachi melakukan itu bukan karena dia tidak ingin kehilangan adiknya. Andaikan cinta sang adik jatuh pada seorang gadis, tentu ia akan membukakan pintu dan menyambutnya. Tapi ketika ia sadar bahwa yang dicintai adiknya adalah seorang lelaki... Entahlah. Itachi hanya ingin melindungi adiknya. Melindungi hartanya yang paling berharga.

Uchiha sulung itu amat mengenal Naruto. Ia bahkan bersedia menjadi _tutor_ Naruto untuk urusan kuliah seperti yang baru dilakukannya tadi. Itachi tahu pasti kalau Naruto adalah pemuda yang baik dan ia berani bertaruh kalau Naruto tidak akan menyakiti adiknya. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Itachi tidak melindungi Sasuke dari Naruto.

Hubungan sesama jenis memang tidak pernah diakui dan diterima masyarakat, dan tanggapan negatif tentang hubungan terlarang seperti itu tidak akan pernah surut. Dan Itachi tidak ingin adiknya terluka karena semua kenyataan itu. Ya, Itachi melindungi adiknya dari semua hinaan, cacian, cibiran, dan tatapan sinis yang akan didapatkan adiknya dari orang-orang sekitar andai saja dua pemuda itu benar-benar menjalin hubungan.

Tapi usahanya untuk melindungi Sasuke terhenti beberapa hari yang lalu ketika Mmereka membicarakan tentang Naruto.

_"Tumben kau peduli dengan orang lain, Sasuke," tutur Itachi._

_ "Hn, jawab saja, aniki. Aku ingin tahu." Sasuke masih duduk dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada. Itachi berfikir sejenak._

_ "Naruto pemuda yang baik. Dia ramah, supel, menyenangkan, dan dia mendapat poin plus dariku karena kepandaiannya di bidang tulis menulis. Aku suka membaca karyanya yang sederhana namun 'hidop'," papar Itachi._

_ "Apa kau tahu tentang keluarganya, aniki?" tanya Sasuke._

_ "Eh? Memangnya dia tidak pernah memberitahumu, Sasuke?" Itachi balik bertanya._

_ "Hn."_

_ "Keluarganya ya.." Itachi bersandar pada bahu kursi. "Yang kutahu Naruto tinggal bersama kakeknya, Jiraiya-san."_

_ "Hanya itu?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak percaya. "Bagaimana dengan orang tuanya?"_

_ "Kalau itu, aku tidak begitu tahu. Naruto jarang bercerita tentang orang tuanya padaku. Tapi yang kudengar, Naruto tidak mengetahui siapa ibunya karena orang tuanya menikah diam-diam," ungkap Itachi._

_ "Begitukah.." bisik Sasuke. "Kalau ayahnya?"_

_ "Tidak ada yang tahu dimana ayahnya berada. Lelaki itu memang masih hidup karena sampai sekarang masih sering mengirimkan surat pada Naruto. Dan dari surat-surat itu, Naruto menyimpulkan bahwa ayahnya adalah seorang pelaut."_

_ "Bagaimana dia bisa mengira ayahnya seorang pelaut?" tanya Sasuke heran._

_ "Yah, dari perangko yang ada di tiap suratnya. Perangko tiap negara mempunyai ciri berbeda 'kan?"_

_ Sasuke menganngguk. Itachi memperhatikan adiknya yang tampak berfikir. Jujur saja, ia amat terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Tak biasanya adik tunggalnya itu ingin mengetahui urusan orang lain._

_ "Kami punya nasib yang serupa, walaupun aku merasa lebih beruntung karena masih sempat mengenal tousan. Kami sama…" ucap Sasuke._

_ Itachi tersenyum melihat sirat lembut yang berasal dari mata adik kesayangannya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa dibalik sikap dingin dan acuhnya, Sasuke memiliki perhatian sebesar itu pada si pemuda pirang, satu-satunya orang yang berhasil menarik perhatina adiknya; Namikaze Naruto._

**.**

Naruto tak bisa menahan senyum ketika mengingat pertemuannya dengan Sasuke siang tadi.

_"Ini. Kuharap kau tidak menertawakan puisi buatanku. Aku bahkan ragu apa itu bisa dikategorikan sebagai puisi atau tidak," tutur Sasuke dengan nada kesal. Tangannya menyodorkan secarik kertas pada sang senior._

_ "Wow, kau benar-benar membuatnya? Boleh aku baca sekarang?" tanya Naruto. Tangannya sudah siap membuka lipatan kertas yang baru saja ia dapatkan._

_ "Tidak!" sergah Sasuke cepat. "Pulang dan bacalah itu dirumah, Dobe!" seunya kemudian._

_ Naruto menatap Sasuke yang tengah membuang pandangannya. Mata birunya bisa menangkap beberapa baris gurat merah di wajah putih susu itu. Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju._

_ "Aku akan menunggu jawabanmu malam nanti. Kalau kau tidak juga menjawabnya sampai tengah malam, kuanggap usaha mati-matianku menulis puisi itu terbuang sia-sia," ujar Sasuke yang kemudian melangkah pergi._

Naruto membaringkan tubuh di atas tempat tidurnya yang nyaman. Pemuda itu meninggalkan selembar kertas dengan tulisan rapi di atas meja belajarnya begitu saja. Ya, sang Namikaze baru saja selesai membaca puisi 'pesanannya'.

Mata birunya melirik sekilas ke arah ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja lampu, namun pandangannya kembali terarah pada langit-langit kamar. Tidak. Naruto sudah membulatkan tekad untuk tidak menghubungi Sasuke malam ini. Naruto menutup mata, mengistirahatkan langitnya yang sudah lelah.

_On the floor, you're moving in a way I can't ignore_

_I'm in heat, I caught a glimpse and now I'm in your feet_

_**.**_

_I can't escape it, there's nowhere to hide_

_This feeling I got I can't deny_

_I don't know your name, but it's all the same_

'_Cause I can feel your heart and now I'm sure_

_**.**_

_Don't you know, there's nothing I can do_

_I gotta get to know you_

_I have to see this through, I want it all_

_I gotta let you know, this feeling is so true_

'_Coz I know that you're one of a kind,_

_And I can't get you out of my mind_

**# # #**

Sasuke mempercepat langkah. Pemuda itu baru saja menyelesaikan kelas terakhirnya dan ingin langsung kembali ke rumah untuk beristirahat. Jadwal kuliahnya hari ini memang padat sampai sore.

Dan keinginannya untuk cepat-cepat angkat kaki dari wilayah kampus makin kuat ketika matanya bertatapan dengan iris biru milik orang yang disukainya. Sungguh, hari ini Sasuke tidak berharap untuk melihat sosok berambut pirang dan berkulit kecoklatan itu. Dia sama sekali tidak ingin bertemu Naruto.

"Teme, tunggu aku! Aku ingin bicara denganmu tahu!" teriak Naruto yang ternyata mengejar si Uchiha bungsu.

"Waktumu sudah habis, Dobe. Pergilah," tolak Sasuke yang malah makin mempercepat langkah.

"Hei, hei. Kau tidak bisa seenaknya begini," teriak Naruto lagi.

Sasuke tampak tak mempedulikan pemuda yang masih bersikeras untuk bicara dengannya, sementara Naruto sendiri nampak tak mempedulikan tatapan beberapa mahasiswa yang melihatnya mengejar-ngejar Sasuke.

Sasuke sama sekali belum mempersiapkan diri untuk bertemu dengan Naruto sekarang. Semalaman pemuda itu menunggu kabar dari si pirang yang ternyata nihil—tidak ada. Dan menurut perkataannya kemarin, itu berarti usaha mati-matiannya menulis puisi itu terbuang sia-sia. Atau dengan kata lain, Naruto menolaknya.

Sasuke menghentikan sebuah taksi yang melintas dan segera masuk kedalamnya. Tanpa memikirkan apapun lagi, ia langsung meminta sang supir untuk mengantarnya ke kediaman Uchiha. Naruto yang melihat itu membelalakkan mata.

"Sial!" geramnya kesal.

Pemuda itu segera berbalik dan berlari ke area parkir tempat motornya berada. Dan dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata, Naruto mengendarai motornya untuk menyusul sang Uchiha.

"Berhenti, Teme!" ucap Naruto yang segera menarik bahu sang Uchiha dan menghadapkan tubuh pemuda itu dengan tubuhnya.

Sasuke menatap kakak tingkatnya yang sedang terengah-engah. Naruto berhasil mengejarnya dengan motor, dan kini mereka berdiri di halaman kediaman Uchiha yang tampak sepi.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, Dobe. Kau sudah tidak punya waktu untuk bicara," gertak Sasuke.

"Tapi aku harus bicara denganmu, Teme." Naruto masih mempertahankan keinginannya.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan? Aku tidak butuh permintaan maafmu karena sudah menolakku," ucap Sasuke. Tangannya melepaskan cengkraman tangan Naruto di bahunya dengan kasar.

"Bukan.. bukan itu yang ingin aku katakan padamu," ucap Naruto.

"Sudahlah. Apapun yang ingin kau katakan, itu sudah tidak penting. Waktu bicaramu sudah habis, Namikaze-san," balas Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat, mencoba menahan emosi yang mulai menyesakkan baginya. Belum sempat kakinya mencapai beranda rumah, tangannya sudah ditarik Naruto, dan itu refleks membuatnya membalikkan tubuh.

Sepasang mata onyx itu melebar karena terkejut. Dengan jarak sedekat ini, Sasuke bisa melihat keindahan replika langit musim semi milik Naruto dengan amat jelas. Tubuh Sasuke tersentak ketika merasakan sebelah tangan si pemuda pirang yang bebas melingkar di bahunya. Dan tubuhnya langsung membeku ketika merasakan sentuhan lembut dan menenangkan di bibirnya.

Sebelah tangan Sasuke yang tadinya terkepal di sisi tubuh langsung terangkat dan mendorong tubuh tegap Naruto yang beberapa senti lebih tinggi darinya, sekaligus melepaskan kecupan ringan sang Namikaze. Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan sorot penuh emosi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, idiot!"

Naruto sedikit memberi jarak, namun sebelah tangannya masih mencengkram kuat tangan Sasuke—mencegah pemuda itu lari darinya. Naruto kembali melingkarkan tangannya yang bebas ke bahu Sasuke, sementara Sasuke menahan tubuh Naruto dengan sebelah tangan.

"Apa yang mau kau laku—"

Perkataan Sasuke terputus karena Naruto kembali mengunci bibirnya. Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu menekan dada sang Namikaze, namun detak jantung tak beraturan yang ia rasakan malah membuat tenaganya menguap. Sasuke tahu apa arti detak jantung itu, karena sesungguhnya saat ini jantungnya pun sedang menghasilkan detak yang serupa.

Merasakan Sasuke yang tak lagi melawan, Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap pemuda di hadapannya yang kini tengah menunduk dalam.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu?" tanya Sasuke agak berbisik.

"Karena kau tidak memberikan kesempatan padaku untuk bicara," jawab Naruto. "Hei," Naruto meraih dagu Sasuke dan mengangkat wajah pemuda itu.

"Apa maksud sikapmu itu?" tanya Sasuke ketika tatapan keduanya bertemu.

"Itu jawaban untuk pertanyaanmu tempo hari," ucap Naruto. Sasuke mendengus.

"Waktumu untuk menjawab sudah habis, Dobe. Jawaban itu sudah tidak berlaku," sahut Sasuke sinis.

"Benarkah? Apa aku tidak bisa mendapatkan tambahan waktu, Teme?" pinta Naruto.

"Kau pikir kita sedang bermain sepakbola apa?" balas Sasuke gusar.

Naruto terkikik geli mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Pemuda itu kini melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Sasuke, mendekap pemuda itu erat.

"Kau ingin tahu kenapa aku tidak menghubungimu semalam?" tanyaya. "Aku sengaja tidak menghubungimu semalam karena aku ingin kau mendengar langsung jawabanku. Aku ingin mengatakan jawaban ini langsung padamu," paparnya kemudian.

Sasuike terdiam. Sepasang safir yang sedang ditatapnya benar-benar selalu bisa menghipnotisnya, membuatnya bisa merasakan semua perasaan si empunya. Namun rasa kesal kembali muncul di hati Sasuke.

"Untuk apa kau mengatakan hal ini langsung padaku? Tak akan ada bedanya, mau kau bicara langsung ataipun melalui telepon. Toh jawabanmu tetap sama 'kan?"

"Tentu saja berbeda," Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kalau aku memberitahumu lewat telepon, aku tidak mungkin bisa menciummu seperti tadi, Teme," lanjutnya dengan seringai.

"Usuratonkachi!" desis Sasuke yang berusaha menahan semburat agar tak menghiasi wajahnya.

Naruto tertawa lepas. Namikaze muda itu menatap onyx indah di hadapannya dengan lembut. Mencoba menangkap emosi tersembunyi disana. Mencoba mengungkap apa yang tak ia lihat dari ekspresi wajah sang Uchiha.

"Aku tahu kau mencintaiku, Sasuke. Aku tahu kau memang benar-benar mencitaiku," bisiknya. Sasuke hanya diam, sama sekali tak membalas sikap Naruto yang sedang memeluknya sekarang.

"Aku sudah memberitahumu tempo hari, tentu saja kau tahu itu, idiot," balasnya.

"Dan aku juga tahu kalau sebenarnya aku pun mencintaimu." Naruto menarik nafas panjang, "Aku mencintaimu, Uchiha Sasuke."

Dan berakhirlah perjuangan Sasuke untuk membuat pemuda pirang itu tahu dan memahami perasaannya. Perlahan tangan berkulit putih susu itu terangkat dan akhirnya membalas pelukan sang Namikaze.

"Apa ada alasan yang lebih logis kenapa kau harus memberitahukan jawabanmu secara langsung, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke yang ternyata tak puas dengan alasan Naruto.

"Harga diriku, Teme," jawab Naruto dengan nada setengah merenggut.

"Hn?" Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau saja berani mengungkapkan perasaanmu secara langsung padaku, masa' aku memberikan jawaban untukmu melalui telepon atau SMS? Mau ditaruh dimana harga diriku sebagai seorang _seme_?" papar Naruto dengan nada kekanakannya.

Untunglah mereka sedang dalam posisi berpelukan dengan saling menyandarkan dagu di bahu masing-masing, karena kalau tidak, Sasuke pasti akan merasa harga dirinyalah yang dijatuhkan karena telah gagal menahan munculnya semburat merah yang kini sukses memenuhi ruang wajahnya.

**End**

**.**

**.**

**Author Notes: **aish, saya benar-benar harus les(?) membuat _ending_ sepertinya DX Yang diatas itu *nunjuk bagian puisi* sebenernya lirik lagu CN Blue, One of A Kind. Ah, saya beruntung datang ke kelas Exploring Poetry sore kemarin walaupun sambil ngantuk-ngantuk *kicked* Ga ngerti deh kenapa kelas kayak gitu diadainnya jam setengah empat sore –curcol–. Ya sudahlah, saya tinggal menunggu _review-review_ berjatuhan(?) dari pada _reader _saja ^^


End file.
